The Prince Demon
by W1ll3r
Summary: When the prince of demons, who is half human, goes to the league and stuff happens. What will happen? I don't own League of Legends just my Oc


They say there is a place where souls go when they die. Where they are met with judgement to be in great peace forever or an eternity of everlasting torture. It also acts as a prison to those immortal creatures that are too sinful and paradise to those immortal creature that has a holy heart. In every world it been called many things like hell, the underworld, tartarus, heaven, utopia, and many more. In one world it is never heard of or in a way, just a legend.

In this world, Valoran, there is something called the Void there which lies in the darker part in this soul filled place. In Valoran, the legend goes that you can find this spiritual plane filled with the souls of the dead and filled with monsters as bad as the creatures of the Void or worse than them. This does have monsters and demons a like. In their world it says that the way to find this place it somewhere deep under the Shadow Isles and this is not completely true. There is a portal to get there in the Shadow Isle, but not the place itself.

Let's talk about the demons. Not all demon makes deals, take souls, or try to take over a world. Some but not all. Most low powered, many mid power, and some high power demons prefers peace in all. Well peace in the sense that they won't fight. The king god of all demons is one of them, sort of. He allows the demons do bad stuff yes, but will not send an army to conquer worlds. His army is to protect his realm with the other kings and queen, but lets focus on the demon king first. He been called many things before like Lucifer, the dark one, the devil which is wrong, but he likes Lucifer the best out of any name.

He likes every species, but he is mostly has an interest for the humans that lives in many worlds. He find them challenging hard to kill despite that they are fragile, very emotional, very creative and smart, can adapt to everything in time, very kind, but very blood shedding creatures. He found one human girl one day and quickly befriended her. Her name is Alice Morgan and she is the most nicest person you could meet, but also the most scariest person when she is mad.

As his affection grew towards her increased and so has her to him. They both confessed their feeling and gotten married. Years later the girl was going to have a baby but they found out that she might not survive and she would have to become a demon if she wants to survive. They both said no to her becoming a demon and that they will take the chance. Luck has it that she survived giving birth to a half demon, half human baby boy and with the birth she turned into a demon.

She was not sad but happy to be a demon if it means to be with her love lucifer and her new baby boy Nexinon or just Nex. They wanted to be married but they were worried about the other rulers. This place has many rulers, eight to be exact, and they all have a console made up of the rulers for major events. But there is still the creator, or god for some religious people, who is very forgiving but is the one to judge who goes has piece or punishment for all of eternity.

The demons are in charged of finding and/or trick sinful people to get them to their everlasting torture. The reapers were in charge of finding souls to bring them to the afterlife. The angels are to protect the good hearted people and the dark angels are to attack the sinful people. The overseers are to protect and watch over the good souls who have past on. The undertakers are to torture and punish the sinful souls. The guardians are to go to the sinful living and try to save the ones who can be saved. Finally the spirits are to control the elements to fit the worlds' needs.

There is one king god, one queen god, but many kings and queens for every one of those species. When Alice and Lucifer went to the rest of the council, _The Afterlife Council _as they called it. The rest of them were not very pleased and asked themselves how they didn't know this before, but they were all okay with it since they understand. The creator even gave Alice a god's immortality but not the power of one. Alice didn't care for the power, she was happy enough to be with Lucifer and Nex forever.

Nex was different from other demons and didn't really care for that. He can't use magic as well as other demons but is still more powerful than most mid and some high powered demons. He's stronger than any human but weaker than high powered demons. He can fly with his demon wings much longer, faster, and higher than any other demon because of his light weight. Only his left eye is a demon eye with half as much sight in the dark than other demons. This is all because he is half human, but is still half demon.

He would show signs of greed when he steals candy and other small things. Signs of wrath when he would set fire to something random, unintentionally, when he gets angry or just upset. Sloth when he feels down or just feels lazy. Gluttony when he is either very hungry or just wants to eat. Envy when he feels less than some demons or others when they are clearly better than him, in his opinion, and sometimes when someone beats him. Pride when he wants to perfect something or just tries too hard to do something. Lust when he wants to be affectionate to someone, but is over the top with.

With being half human he shows signs of liberality when giving riches and some candy to others. Patience when playing games or dealing with people. Diligence when giving handcrafted items to others or helping someone with their work. Abstinence when he is giving people space or trying to stop himself. Kindness when he helps someone feel better or tries to help someone when they are troubled. Humility when he give praise or rewards to those who done a great job at something. Chastity when he tries to hold back and learns what not to do, so he won't bother anyone.

The daughters of the other species and a demon private guard didn't like him at first but grew a close friendship. They even started to like him a bit more than that but Nex never noticed this.

One day Nex found a world called Valoran and was intrigued by something called _League of Legends_. Ever since he saw this, he started to practice swordplay and fire magic a lot more. Lucifer and Alice saw this and wrote a letter to the league, asking to allow Nex to join in. They gladly accepted but said it would take a while to register him in. When they told Nex he became very happy and started to hug them.

Nex is said to leave in a week and he started to pack. His birthday was in a few days so he thought that was his birthday present and he was glad it was. It would be his 16,000 birthday but that's about sixteen years for the living. He is 5'11, pale skin, messy red and brown hair, left demon eye is red as his right human eye is blue, human ears, bat demon wings, a demon tail, a black shirt, a red hoodie opened, black jeans, red shoes, black socks, a black glove on his left hand, and a black cross belt on his right forearm.

He has a black satchel for men that he is going to bring it with him a few stuff. He brought a small teleport orb, a sketch book, some drawing items, a pouch with some gold, and some books. His weapon is a red blade katana with a black and red hilt. He sheath his katana in his black sheath and put it on his back. He walked to a cave and summoned a portal to enter Valoran. He appeared in a cave and started to walk out of it. It took about thirty minutes when he saw a light up ahead and then he flew to it. When he flew out he saw some people and landed next to them. He is ready to be in the league.

"Hi! I'm Nexinon, _The Prince Demon_, and I'm gonna go for it!" Nex said with a grin and looked confident when in reality he was really nerves.

_**Finally I'm done with the rewrite of my earlier story. See ya guys later!**_


End file.
